Attrapez un Baiser
by Riverwave
Summary: Harry fixa le nouvel écran installé dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch d'un air suspicieux. De grandes lettres inscrites au-dessus disaient Attrapez un Baiser. Ah, oui ! Les caméras à bisous avaient envahi le monde sorcier. Traduction du One-Shot de dylanpidge : Snitch a Kiss.
**Attrapez un Baiser** (1)

Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers etc... appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire de ce one-shot appartient à dylanpidge (Titre anglais : Snitch a Kiss), seule la traduction m'appartient.  
Petit mot : Je tiens encore à remercier dylanpidge pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son one-shot qui m'a beaucoup plu. o/ J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
Résumé : Harry fixa le nouvel écran installé dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch d'un air suspicieux. De grandes lettres inscrites au-dessus disaient « Attrapez un Baiser ». Ah, oui ! Les caméras à bisous avaient envahi le monde sorcier. Traduction du One-Shot de dylanpidge.

(1)Le titre anglais était, il me semble, un jeu de mot entre vif d'or et le fait de "balancer un baiser", j'ai préféré traduire ça en "Attrapez un Baiser" pour avoir un jeu de mot avec "Attrapeur". Voilivoilou.

* * *

Harry fixa le nouvel objet installé dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch d'un air suspicieux. L'écran n'avait encore jamais été utilisé avant ce jeu. En ce moment, il effectuait un panoramique du lieu, pendant que de grandes lettres inscrites au-dessus disaient _Attrapez un Baiser_. Ah, oui ! Les caméras à bisous avaient envahi le monde sorcier. Pour améliorer l'invention, Dumbledore avait eu la brillante idée d'y ajouter un charme, permettant à l'écran de se concentrer sur deux personnes proches ayant des atomes crochus. Hermione et Ron avait déjà été zoomés, suivis par Neville et Luna. Plusieurs personnes avaient été surprises par ce deuxième couple, surtout Neville. Il n'eut toutefois pas l'air de s'en soucier plus une fois que sa bouche fut occupée par celle de Luna. On pouvait même dire qu'il était au comble du bonheur.

Cependant Harry n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Depuis le début de l'année, Ginny lui avait envoyé de subtils signes pour qu'il fasse le premier pas. Et depuis l'annonce pour Attrapez un Baiser, Ginny lui avait _moins_ _finement_ fait comprendre qu'il devait voler près d'elle pendant le jeu, pour qu'il réalise qu'ils étaient « faits l'un pour l'autre ». Pour être honnête, Harry aurait préféré embrasser un crapaud.

Et voilà ce à quoi il en était réduit : voler le plus loin possible de Ginny et de sa détermination. Soudain, une voix surgit sur la gauche d'Harry.

« Un idiot d'écran à bisous moldu. Plus dégradant, tu meurs. »

Malfoy volait sur son balai à côté de lui, un air de dégoût sur son visage alors qu'il regardait l'image géante. Tout en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque élevé dû à la surprise, Harry prit une seconde pour détailler l'apparence de Malfoy.

Ses cheveux blonds décolorés étaient ébouriffés à forcer de voler dans le vent et son uniforme vert et argent était légèrement débraillé. Mais peu importe, Malfoy arrivait toujours à rester royal, même assis sur un frêle assemblage de bois et de branches à neuf mètres de haut.

Harry se secoua la tête pour sortir Malfoy de son esprit et se décida à parler.

« En fait, dans le monde moldu, on appelle ça des caméras à bisous. »

Malfoy se tourna et renvoya un rictus à Harry.

« Caméras à bisous ? Quelle originalité. »

Harry sourit un peu. Ces caméras à bisous ne semblaient définitivement pas être la tasse de thé de Malfoy.

« Qui sait ? Nous pourrions avoir droit à des associations intéressantes. Imagine seulement un zoom sur McGonagall et Ombrage, si jamais elle était encore là ? Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le type d'alchimie auquel on pense immédiatement, mais c'est bien présent. »

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait. « Effectivement, pas d'amour -tragique, perdu ou autre- entre elles. »

Harry était à la fois heureux et confus de voir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore entretués ; il ne put toutefois retenir sa curiosité.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? »

Le front de Malfoy se plissa un peu lorsqu'il grommela : « Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, Potter, je ne suis pas un idiot comme ton ami belette. Je sais que tu trouveras le Vif d'Or en premier. J'attends juste que ce soit le cas pour ensuite l'attraper avant toi. »

Son discours fini, il fixa Harry, son sourire suffisant de nouveau là et un air de défi plaqué sur le visage.

Harry sourit en retour et dit : « Tu peux toujours essayer mais je doute que tu arrives à me doubler. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas : je suis le Garçon-Qui-À-Survécu. À ce qu'on dit, je suis plutôt connu. »

Malfoy pencha la tête en riant : « Oh, ne me sors pas ce discours pourri, Potter. Continue à parler et tu vas bientôt te retrouver avec un poing dans ta tête si connue. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi : « Tu es sûr que je vais avoir mal ? Je suis persuadé qu'Hermione a un direct du droit plus fort que le tien, si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas. »

Le visage de Malfoy rougit mais il y avait toujours une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Ne tente pas le mauvais sort, le Balafré. »

« Fouine. »

« Potty ! »

« Fils à papa ! »

Après chaque insulte, les deux garçons se mettaient à voler de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se rendirent compte du silence du stade entier seulement lorsqu'il leur fut impossible d'entendre les rugissements de la foule. Le reste des joueurs, qu'ils soient Gryffondors ou Serpentards, s'étaient arrêtés de voler le long des gradins, pour simplement planer dans les airs. Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet et constata que tous les yeux étaient rivés vers l'écran d' _Attrapez un Baiser_. Harry suivit prudemment leur regard et blanchit d'un coup. Draco n'avait pas encore compris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec tous ces… »

Le silence revint. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir Harry, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux en désordre, en train de regarder son image ; Draco fit finalement de même. Le tout était assez agrandi pour montrer leurs deux profils, s'agitant maladroitement sur leurs balais tout en essayant de comprendre la situation délicate dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis. Harry comprit finalement les conséquences de la diffusion sur l'écran et faillit tomber de son balai. À sa gauche, Draco aussi.

« QUOI ? » crièrent-ils tous deux dans une confusion extrême. Ils pivotèrent l'un vers l'autre, toujours rouges de gêne et les yeux grands ouverts.

« QUOI ? »

Déboussolés, ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, en se calmant peu à peu. Après un moment, Harry ne put se retenir, peu importe la situation. Il commença à rire.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais gay Malfoy. Regarde un peu tout le temps que tu mets à te coiffer chaque jour. »

« Potter ! Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit ! Et je te ferais dire que je connais ta préférence pour les hommes depuis la première année ! »

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? » demanda sèchement Harry.

« Eh bien, grâce à ton obsession pour moi, bien sûr ! » Malfoy commençait maintenant à vraiment s'énerver, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge à chaque mot.

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais ! »

Harry rit doucement en faisant craquer ses doigts et son cou. Il lança ensuite un regard sur sa gauche : « Dis, Draco, tu veux leur donner matière à fixer quelque chose bêtement ? »

Malfoy était rouge comme une tomate, mais aussi étonné d'avoir entendu Harry l'appeler par son prénom. La compréhension se mit ensuite à apparaître sur son visage et son regard s'accrocha à celui d'Harry.

« Serais-tu en train de proposer ce à quoi je pense, Potter ? » Sa voix semblait à la fois sceptique et intriguée.

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit : « J'aime bien embêter mon monde. Et puis, ça me permettra de remettre un peu Ginny à sa place. » Son regard se fit plus malicieux tandis qu'un sourire faisait son apparition. « Quoique ça ne me dérange pas non plus de te rouler la pelle de ta vie. »

À partir de cet instant, Malfoy se mit lentement à sourire en retour, tout en rapprochant son balai de celui d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, la foule continuait de les fixer, bouche bée, mais les yeux bleus de Dumbledore brillaient et Snape se pinçait le nez.

« Eh bien, Harry… » Son nom glissa sur la langue de Malfoy. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, leurs visages à quelques centimètres. Harry regarda de nouveau le public, qui les fixait maintenant, confus, en se demandant où mènerait la confrontation.

Harry se retourna de nouveau vers Malfoy et lui fit un clin d'œil : « Alors Draco, prêt à attraper un baiser ? »

Malfoy roula des yeux en attrapant la robe de Quidditch d'Harry, pendant qu'Harry faisait de même avec celle de Draco. Ils partagèrent tous deux un dernier regard amusé et passionné avant de complètement se pencher l'un vers l'autre, leurs paupières s'agitant alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

La première pensée d'Harry fut que ce baiser était le meilleur qu'il ait jamais reçu, quoique sa seule expérience se résumait à Cho Chang et à ses larmes.

La prochaine pensée d'Harry fut que cette langue dans sa bouche était étonnante. Après ça, il arrêta de penser. Il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes en tête, comme rendre la pareille.

Le temps qu'ils se séparent, leurs mains avaient migré vers la tête de l'autre et leurs lèvres étaient rougies et légèrement gonflées. Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers la foule.

Le stade était une fois de plus muet sous le coup de la surprise. Le silence fut brisé quelques minutes plus tard par des félicitations provenant de la tribune des professeurs. Dumbledore s'était levé, ses yeux malicieux brillant toujours, pendant que ses mains applaudissaient Draco et Harry. Snape se tenait maintenant la tête cachée dans ses paumes, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. (2)

Les applaudissements de Dumbledore incitèrent le reste de la foule à suivre : d'abord Luna, puis tous les élèves. Certains restaient toutefois assis, choqués, pendant que d'autres huaient. Ron appartenait au premier groupe, sûrement incapable de réaliser que le Prince des Glaces de Serpentard et le Golden Boy de Gryffondor venaient de se rouler la pelle du siècle à un match de Quidditch.

Le sourire éclatant d'Harry illumina le terrain alors qu'il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je pense que ça s'est bien passé, tu ne crois pas ? »

Draco se détourna de la foule en délire pour lui sourire en retour.

« Je ne me suis pas autant éclaté depuis longtemps. Tu devrais faire un tel usage de ta bouche plus souvent, Potter. »

« J'en serais ravi. Je te verrais à la fête de Gryffondor ce soir ! »

Avec un dernier clin d'œil et un bisou dans le cou, Harry s'était envolé. Il avait repéré le Vi d'Or en s'étirant. Alors qu'il filait à toute vitesse, il entendit une voix indignée s'élever derrière lui.

« POTTER ! Je crois que tu te trompes ! Ce sera _toi à la fête de Serpentard_ ce soir ! »

Harry se mit à rire joyeusement alors qu'il poursuivait le Vif d'Or. _Oh oui_ , pensa Harry, _je serais à coup sûr en train de célébrer quelque chose ce soir, peu importe où.  
_

* * *

(2) J'avais auparavant écrit "les genoux posés sur ses coudes". Ouioui. Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. (enfin, j'ai bien ri quand on me l'a fait remarquer! xD)


End file.
